Stay
by blxssxm
Summary: Newt tidak mungkin benar-benar meninggalkanku, Kan? [A MiNewt Story]


_Minho berdiri terpaku disana. Penampilannya begitu berantakan dengan noda debu dimana-mana. Pertanda bahwa dia baru saja mengalami hal yang luar biasa sebelumnya. Suara ledakan, bangunan yang roboh, peluru yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan berbagai teriakan dari kejauhan sana tidak lagi terdengar olehnya. Hanya hening yang berdengung menyakitkan ditelinganya bersama dengan dunianya yang serasa runtug disekelilingnya._

 _Disana_ _. Tepat dihadapannya. Tergeletak tubuh kurus yang sangat dia kenali dengan sebuah pisau menancap didadanya. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari pemilik tubuh itu, bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar gerakan statis dadanya yang naik turun. Menandakan dia masih bernafas. Tapi tidak, dia tidak melihatnya. Sama sekali._

 _Jatuh_ _bersimpuh pada lututnya, Minho mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bergetar hebat untuk membawanya pada pipi pria bersurai pirang yang kini sudah dipenuhi bayangan urat yang terlihat kontras dikulit pucatnya. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan ibu jari miliknya berharap itu bisa membangunkan sang empunya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak tertidur. Matanya terbuka, namun dia tidak bernafas sama sekali._

 _"Newt?"_

 _Minho_ _berbisik tepat didepan pemuda pirang itu. Menatapnya tepat pada dua buah iris karamel yang kini tampak begitu kosong. Bisa dia rasakan pangkal hidungnya yang mulai berdenyut menyakitkan kala dirinya tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari pria tersebut. Merobek sedikit bahan dari pakaian yang dia kenakan dan menghapus noda hitam dibawah bibir hingga dagu milik Newt dengan perlahan dan hati-hati seakan dia adalah barang yang begitu rapuh dan mudah pecah._

 _"Newt? Kau dengar aku, shank? Bangunlah, we made it."_

 _Namun_ _tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali darinya. Dia merasakan pandangannya yang mulai memburam seiring dengan airmata yang perlahan turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia bukanlah pria cengeng yang mudah menangis. Tapi dia akan berubah menjadi cengeng jika hal buruk terjadi pada Newt._

 _"Come on, Newt. We made it! Wake up!"_

 _Minho_ _meninggikan suaranya yang bergetar seiring dengan tangisannya yang mengeras. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melesakkan wajah penuh airmatanya pada ceruk leher pemuda pirang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Berharap bahwa semua ini bukanlah kenyataan. Bahwa ini adalah salah satu bagian percobaan dari WICKED._

 _"Wake up, Newt. Please. Kita berhasil. WICKED sudah runtuh. We can live on our own now. We're safe."_

 _Pemuda_ _berdarah asia itu menangis tersedu-sedu diceruk leher pria yang merupakan dunianya. Newt tidak pernah tahan melihatnya menangis, menggelikan katanya. Dan mungkin dengan dia yang menangis tersedu akan mengembalikannya._ _Tapi tidak. Pemuda pirang itu tetap diam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan Minho bisa merasakan jantungnya yang diremas sampai hancur tak bersisa didalam sana. Begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernafas._

 _"Minho, come on. We have to go."_

 _"No, we're not leaving without him."_

 _"Minho–"_

 _"I said, we're NOT leaving without him. You heard that, slinthead?!"_

 _Minho_ _menatap pada Gally dengan wajah mengeras serta iris kelamnya yang memancarkan amarahnya. Dia baru saja hendak berbicara sesuatu saat sekelompok orang datang dan memulai perang disana. Dengan segera Gally dan Frypan menarik Minho sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari sana._

 _"NO! Lepaskan aku! Dont leave him there! Kita harus membawa Newt bersama kita!"_

Pemuda _bertubuh kekar itu memberontak sekuat tenaga saat tubuhnya diseret oleh Gally dan Frypan dengan kuat. Kedua irisnya terus menatap tubuh kurus Newt yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disana. Airmata terus menganak sungai dikedua pipinya._

 _"NO! PLEASE, NO! NEWT–"_

.

"NEWT!"

Pemuda berdarah asia itu terbangun dengan tubuh yang basah oleh keringat, juga nafas yang memburu tidak beraturan. Seakan dirinya baru saja berlari ratusan meter sebelumnya. Melirik sekitar dan menemukan dirinya berada didalam kamar sebuah apartemen yang serba putih itu. Dirinya bangkit dan berjalan dengan terburu keluar dari kamar demi menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Melempar segala hal yang menghalanginya sembari terus mencari sosok kurus bersurai pirang favoritnya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun kembali menuju ruang tengah yang sudah begitu berantakan dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu tegang. Dirinya terus meneriakkan nama yang sama berulang kali dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi kala tidak mendapati siapapu disana.

Minho kembali mengingat mimpi itu. Benarkah mimpi barusan adalah kenyataan? Apa Newt benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian? Pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut membuat Minho menggeram marah sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itu hanya mimpi, kan? Newt tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku kan?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin akan jawabannya itu semakin membuatnya depresi. Penampilannya sudah begitu berantakan sekarang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin Newt. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa itu tidak benar.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi disini? Minho, apa yang terjadi?"

 _Suara itu._ Dia sangat mengenalnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan segera mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri pemuda pirang yang masih ternganga ditempatnya. Membawa tubuh kurus itu kedalam rengkuhannya dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Min? Kenapa sangat berantakan disini?"

"Kau hidup, Newt. Kau nyata."

Newt mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan pemuda asia itu. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Tentu saja dia nyata.

Maka dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh kekar Minho untuk memisahkan tubuh mereka dan menatap pria itu dengan intens.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sangat berantakan, Min? Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Pemuda pirang itu menyisir surai kelam milik Minho dengan lembut sambil tetap memusatkan pandangannya pada iris gelap milik sang kekasih. Perlakuan kecil yang bisa membuat Minho kembali bernafas normal dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Minho membuka mulutnya, hampir menceritakan apa yang terjadi didalam mimpinya namun kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat. Membuat Newt semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Min?"

"Tidak apa, Newt. Yang terpenting adalah kau ada disini. Bersama denganku. Thats all that matter."

Pria asia itu kembali membawa tubuh kurus Newt kedalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Menelusupkan hidungnya diantara surai pirang halus miliknya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Hal kecil yang bisa kembali menenangkan kembali pikirannya. Sementara Newt yang masih kebingungan hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekitar pinggang Minho dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu tegap milik pria _nya._ Jika Minho tidak ingin mengatakannya, maka dia tidak akan memaksanya. Dan apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya pasti bukanlah hal baik mengingat keadaan Minho yang begitu berantakannya. Tapi mungkin dia akan bertanya padanya nanti. Setelah Minho jauh lebih tenang dari ini. Newt memejamkan kedua matanya kala dia merasakan bibir Minho menempel pada keningnya. Menciumnya dengan cukup lama. Dan tersenyum merasa sedikit mengerti kala Minho mengatakannya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Newt. Aku akan mati tanpamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end._


End file.
